


Louise Bridges Unger Wright

by Lica_K



Series: The story of Dylan and Cliff [3]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: CLIFAN, Continuation of the "Cigarettes & Tattoos" story, Daddy Sam, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Kid Louise, One Shot, POV Louise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lica_K/pseuds/Lica_K
Summary: It has been a few years since the events of "Cigarettes & Tattoos" and Louise, Sam's daughter, tells a little about her daily life with her family, besides making some comments about some people who have relationships with her father and grandparents.
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Clifford Unger, BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges, Clifford Unger/Dylan Ethan Wright, Lockne/Gregory
Series: The story of Dylan and Cliff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Louise Bridges Unger Wright

Every night I had the same dream. The feeling of floating or swimming. Strange beaches. Muffled voices. The cold touch of my fingers against the glass. A woman in a red dress. And when I woke up, I grabbed the first thing my fingers touched. The teddy bear that grandpa bought for me or daddy's arms.

Dad knew about my strange dreams even before I told him, maybe because he had similar dreams when he was at my age. He told me that sometimes he still has them, but it doesn't bother him anymore. It was like a secret. Just between the two of us. Because we didn't tell my grandparents. Sometimes we talked about our dreams, sometimes we didn't say anything. But Daddy always smiled at me and hugged me for a long time until it was time for breakfast.

The truth was those dreams never bothered me. What made me put my arms around Daddy tightly was the feeling that maybe I was still inside that pod. Dad always said that feeling would soon pass and I believed him every time. Because he never lies, even when I ask him about things that happened before I was even born.

“How did you and Grandpa Cliff deliver things to everybody if out there were evil ghosts wanting to hurt you?” I asked once.

“It wasn’t an easy task, because we couldn't make any sound around them. Depending, we couldn't even breathe. But in the end it was all right, because Grandpa taught me everything I needed to know to not get the ghosts' attention.” Daddy would always smile when he talked about Grandpa, as if he was remembering something. “I already told you he was a military man, right? He had faced much worse things before I was even born, so I find it hard to believe that he was going to lose to some annoying ghosts.”

Daddy loves Grandpa Cliff very much. Just as he loves Grandpa Dylan. And I love them all.

This was my family.

And I wouldn't trade them for anything. Not even for a mountain of ice cream.

I really love ice cream very much. But I love them more.

Another thing I love very much was the lullaby. Daddy whistled the tune or played in the harmonica, but Grandpa Cliff was the only one who could actually sing it. I thought it was funny because, although the lullaby was to make me sleep, Dad and Grandpa Dylan always slept before me. I want to learn to sing the lullaby and one day, I'll be able to sing it as well as grandpa. Because someone has to sing for him to sleep too, right?

With Daddy working with deliveries and Grandpa Dylan helping Aunt Malingen with something complicated about technology, at home it was just me and Grandpa Cliff. After organizing my options on my bed, I was having a hard time choosing just one because they all looked good. In the end, I decided to take the gift Aunt Lockne had given me and ran to meet grandpa in the living room.

As I expected, Grandpa Cliff was sitting on the couch reading a book with his shiny glasses, which made him look like one of the teachers at my school. The only difference was that he not only looks more intellectual, but grandpa looks more handsome. Maybe that's why Grandpa Dylan always loved those glasses.

“Grandpa?” when I called him, his eyes soon left the book and fixed on me.

“Yes, miss Lou?” he asked with a gentle smile on his lips.

Grandpa Cliff was the only one who called me that way and I was always happy to hear him say that, because it made me seem more dear and important. Almost like a princess in those stories I've read. I hope he never stops calling me that, even when I'm older.

“Would you let me paint your nails with the nail polish Aunt Lockne gave to me?” I asked, showing the bottles of nail polish I held. “I would normally ask this for Daddy, but…” I stopped talking, because I wanted to analyze grandpa's expression first before saying anything else. I could see the surprise in his eyes when I made my request, but he didn't seem bothered. If I had to guess, I would say that he seemed intrigued. “It's to practice. I promise I will clean your nails as soon as I'm done.”

“I’m honored to take your father's place to help you practice.” he responded in his usual calm, also looking very happy. “And if you don't mind, I would prefer that you don't clean my nails until I can show to your Grandpa Dylan.”

“Are you sure?” I asked a little worried and uncertain, because I knew Grandpa Dylan's personality very well and I had the impression that he wouldn't like it. Aunt Malingen had already told me once about the confusion that occurred when she kissed Grandpa Cliff's cheek leaving a lipstick mark. “Won't he be mad at me?”

The mere mention of my idea made grandpa look at me with a confused and surprised look.

“And why would he be mad at you? You politely asked me and I agreed.” he closed the book, placing it on the table in front of the couch. “I see no reason for him to be mad at you and I hardly think there will ever be a time when he will feel that way with you.” grandpa smiled at me like he always did before praising me in any way. “You are our favorite granddaughter.”

“I'm your only granddaughter, Grandpa.” I said laughing, because it was impossible not to feel happy whenever he said that.

“Still, it is nonetheless true.” he got up and approached me. “Now, right or left?”

Grandpa Cliff's hands were similar to Daddy's hands, but different at the same time. They were big and strong, seeming to be able to easily lift stacks of heavy boxes of their own accord. Rough and delicate, similar to a teddy bear. Warm, that easily managed to ward off the cold just by touching my cheeks.

While I was painting his nails very concentrated, because that was more difficult than it seemed, grandpa just watched everything in his usual calm, looking like he had total confidence in my skills.

According to my family, I had artistic gifts. I've always liked to draw since I can remember, but I thought it was something normal. Something that anyone could do. Apparently, this was not the case, as the three of them, my dad and grandparents confessed to me that they had many other skills, but drawing was definitely not one of them.

I was so focused on making the daisy flower like the one on the previous nail that I didn't hear the sound of the door opening. Grandpa Cliff and I didn't notice Grandpa Dylan until he laughed.

“What are you two up to?” he asked leaving the backpack he carried on his back on the floor, and then approaching us sitting at the dinner table.

“Good afternoon, Dylan.” Grandpa Cliff greeted him, remaining almost completely immobile as his head automatically moved towards Grandpa Dylan. “Would you like to join me in helping our granddaughter practice her nail painting skills?”

“Oh my God and where did you get that?” he stopped very close to the table, close enough to watch me continue to paint grandpa's nails. “What a stupid question. Of course, it was with the twins.” Grandpa Dylan was silent for a few seconds. “I never thought I would be alive to see Captain Unger's nails painted with daisy flowers. They look amazing, Lou.” after kissing my head, he laughed again. “What a pity Sam isn't here to see this.”

“Do you want me to paint yours too?” I asked excitedly, turning my head so I could face Grandpa Dylan. “Then I let you two paint mine! And then we can show it to Daddy!”

“What? Hm… I don't know…” his voice was uncertain and full of doubt.

“Come on, Mr. Wright.” we all look in the direction of Grandpa Cliff. “You wouldn't deny a simple request from our granddaughter, right?” there was something about the way he said those words that you could easily see the affection he had for Grandpa Dylan. I thought it was cute, even though Daddy always sighed uncomfortably every time they did it. “Besides, now I want to see how your nails will look painted, so consider it as my request as well.” the two face each other for a while and I wondered if they were able to communicate mentally. That would be so cool.

“All right.” he agreed, sitting on the chair next to me. “But only one hand.”

For Grandpa Dylan's nails, I drew white and blue flowers, because he liked blue and this color always matched him. While I was painting his nails, he and Grandpa Cliff talked about work and other adult stuff that I would probably pay attention to if I wasn't busy. Although they had been married for years, even before I existed, the two looked as much in love as Aunt Lockne and Uncle Gregory.

Uncle Gregory was the boy Aunt Lockne married when I was younger. They met because they worked in the same place and Aunt Lockne fell in love with him almost at first sight, or so that's what Aunt Malingen told me. Daddy says that she has a habit of exaggerating her stories because she finds it fun. They told me that Grandpa Dylan didn't really like this idea of my aunt getting married early and something about Uncle Gregory working for someone Grandpa Dylan didn't like at all, but in the end everything worked out. Grandpa Dylan really likes Uncle Gregory. Perhaps it is because the two are very similar.

When I finished painting Grandpa Dylan's last nail, I blew to make the paint dry faster and then, more animated than I imagined it would be, I offered a hand to my two grandparents so they could paint mine. My nails were smaller because I had small hands, so they probably wouldn't take long to paint them. Funny how in the end, they took longer than it took me to paint theirs.

They were still painting when Daddy finally came home.

“Welcome back, Daddy!” I greeted him cheerfully and very happily.

“What the fu-” before Dad could finish cursing, Grandpa Cliff interrupted him.

“Language, Sam.” Grandpa Cliff spoke in a scolding tone, but he was still focused on painting my nails. “You may not mind cursing in front of your daughter, but I do.”

“Not my fault!” Grandpa Dylan hurried to speak, also with his eyes fixed on my hand. “I always tried not to curse in front of him, especially when Sam was a kid.”

“Why the hell do you three have your nails painted?”

It was really funny when the three of us said at the same time "It's for practice" and Daddy still looked confused and shocked. I guess this means he never did that to my grandparents when he was my age. I find it difficult to see him interested in things like that, so it wasn't exactly a surprise. Grandpa Dylan once told me that Grandpa Cliff used to read things about space to Dad. That explained why he valued the astronaut keychain so much. I have a keychain just like his, but I usually leave it on my desk.

“Did you know that you were going to marry Grandpa Cliff when you guys met?” I asked Grandpa Dylan, while they finished painting my nails. My legs dangled back and forth while I sat in the chair. “Was it love at first sight?”

“I think the most correct word for that would be “hate” at first sight, since at that time I considered punching him in the face.” Grandpa Dylan replied laughing and I even opened my mouth in surprise, but Grandpa Cliff just smiled. “When we first met, Cliff had a disagreement with a computer and you know what I think about people punching electronic devices… Anyway, he had his reasons for acting that way, but no. It wasn't love at first sight, even if I had thought your grandfather was the most handsome man I have ever met.”

I laughed softly with happiness when I heard his answer because it still sounded very romantic, even though he had said it hadn't been love at first sight.

“Curious how you seem to have forgotten to mention it to me until now.” Grandpa Cliff commented, looking happy and a little annoyed about it.

“I thought I had been quite clear about your good looks when I said I would have joined the army if I knew that someone like you would be my superior.” was Grandpa Dylan's reply, looking at Grandpa Cliff.

“That is not the same as hearing you say I was “the most handsome man” you have ever met, Dylan.” he replied, also with his eyes fixed on Grandpa Dylan. “What else haven't you told me yet?”

“What did I say about flirting in front of Lou?” Dad's voice interrupted the conversations my grandparents were having, making us all look at him, who had just come out of the shower.

“I don’t mind.” I confessed smiling, with my chin on the table.

“How's Fragile doing, Sam?” asked grandpa Cliff.

“Fine I guess?” Daddy seemed indifferent to the mention of the beautiful woman who sometimes visited us, especially when she was working with Dad. I like her. She always brought the best cryptobiote snacks. “I haven't seen her since the last job we did together.”

“Didn't she ask you out on a date the other day?”

Both I and Grandpa Dylan were unaware of this information and so we immediately looked in surprise to Dad, waiting for an explanation.

“Yeah? So?” Dad continued to sound indifferent and didn't look at anyone, as he was drying his hair with the towel. “It didn't work out. She asked, I refused. That’s it.”

“What?”  
“Why?” Grandpa Dylan and I ask at the same time.

“You're too young to worry about that, Lou, and if you’re done playing nail painting go take a shower so we can have dinner.” I wanted to protest and insist on knowing more about that story, but I was also hungry, so after thanking my grandparents for their help and giving my daddy a kiss on the cheek, I went to take a shower.

Despite not knowing many families to compare, I have the impression that our family was the type that receives many visits throughout the years. Miss Fragile was not the only one who visited us. There was Uncle Heitor, he is Grandpa Dylan's brother-in-law because he married to his sister, Amber. Unfortunately she passed away a long time ago along with Grandpa Dylan's other brother, Ryan. Uncle Heitor is a doctor and maybe that's why Grandpa Cliff always calls him a “doc” instead of calling him by his name. He's kind, calm and seems to know how to handle Grandpa Dylan as well as Grandpa Cliff. He makes the best pudding in the whole world and is therefore the only member of our family who really knows how to cook.

Fragile's father, Uncle Henri also visited us, as he is a great friend of Grandpa Cliff. He is the owner of Fragile Express and always brings me all kinds of gifts. I feel a little embarrassed to see him comparing me to his daughter and saying that I am as beautiful as she was when I was my age. He's the funny man and he's always in a good mood.

One of my favorite visits is made by Uncle Deadman. He is a friend of Daddy, but he lives far away from where we are, but he always calls or talks to us by hologram. Grandpa Cliff doesn't like him very much, but he tries not to show it especially in front of my dad or me. I wonder why he feels that way. Uncle Deadman is so nice, funny, weird and always cares about me. I like him very much.

The twins and Uncle Greg are practically our neighbors, so I think their visits don't count. The twins have been great friends with Daddy since the time they studied together as children and also ended up being "apprentices" to Grandpa Dylan. Aunt Malingen works with Grandpa Dylan, fixing electronics or making new items from the ideas she had. She still lives with her sister even after Aunt Lockne got married and complains about it every time, but I can see that she is happy despite saying these things. Aunt Lockne and Uncle Greg are now parents of a baby girl named Margaret. They are a very cute couple and good parents. Aunt Lockne worked with her sister, but after she became a mother, she started to dedicate herself more to taking care of her daughter. Uncle Greg likes to take pictures, play cards and work hard to win a lot of money. Grandpa Dylan always says that if his tech company still existed, he would definitely have hired Uncle Greg to work for him.

We also received visits from people from all over the country, people that my father and grandpa Cliff helped during their journey to connect America. Several times I use my imagination to think about what this adventure must have been like. Dad said Grandpa Dylan was even kidnapped by a crazy terrorist, but it all worked out in the end.

Both my grandfathers and Dad seemed to know the President, but they always avoided mentioning him as much as possible. They didn't like him at all.

“Are you worried about Lou?” I naturally recognized Grandpa Dylan's voice and when I realized that they were talking about me, I took care to listen to the conversation without being seen by them. “Is that why you don't want to go out on a date with Fragile?”

“Oh, not you too. You’re acting just like dad.” I could tell by my father's tone of voice that he was feeling irritated while preparing dinner together with Grandpa Dylan. “I already said, I'm busy, so I don't have time to date. Why are you two so concerned about my romantic life?”

“Your dad and I just want you to be happy, Sam.” Grandpa Dylan's voice was calm, serious and gentle at the same time. “That's all we ever wanted. No matter which path you choose to go.” I recognized his laugh. “Sorry if it looks like we are intruding too much into your life.”

“More than you two already do?” asked Dad, but they both laughed together afterwards seeming to know something that was beyond the words exchanged between them. “Why do you think this is about Lou?”

“Why do you think it took me and your dad more than ten years to recognize our feelings?” I was surprised and confused by this information, as I couldn't understand why my grandparents would take all this time to be together.

“Honestly? I thought it was because you two were a little slow. Or maybe because you and dad would rather go on with your fights instead of admitting the obvious.” Dad used that tone of voice that showed he was teasing. “So... was it because of me?”

Grandpa Dylan's words did not come immediately after Dad's question and for some reason it seemed to me that the conversation had shifted to something more serious.

“Cliff promised that he would take care of you to your mother before she passed away.” Dad almost never mentioned his mother to me because he didn’t get to know her. To tell the truth, the only person who talked about her with me was Grandpa Cliff. “While we were on the run together nothing seemed to be more important than ensuring your safety and that didn't change even after we found a place to live.” he stopped talking as if he were thinking about what he should say next. “I was already in love with your dad, but it didn't seem right to make him worry about my feelings when we had more important things to do.”

“I can imagine how I must have given you two a hard time when I was a baby.”

“You have no idea. I lost count of how many of my electronic devices you broke because you thought they were toys.” this time it was my father who laughed heartily upon hearing Grandpa Dylan's words. “Sometimes I thought you did it on purpose.”

I couldn't finish listening to their conversation, because I felt someone was behind me and when I turned around I realized that it was Grandpa Cliff, who smiled kindly at me and then put his index finger over his lips. Instead of scolding me for listening to the conversation hidden, he asked me if I would like to hear him read something while I waited for dinner to be ready. I always liked to hear grandpa read stories for me. He was the best at doing that.

Whenever I wanted to thank Grandpa Cliff for his readings or anything he did to help me, I usually placed little flowers inside the books he liked to read. It was like a surprise to make him happy enough to smile in a way that made him look younger. Although I think Grandpa's silver hair remembers the brightness of the stars in the sky, I sometimes wonder what his hair color must have been when he was younger.

As he read the story of the book he held in front of the two of us, as I was sitting on his lap with my back resting on his chest, I ended up getting distracted by looking and running my fingers over the old silver watch on his wrist. Despite being old, I found it curious how the watch still managed to shine its silver color, making it look new. Grandpa stopped reading for a moment and removed his watch to put it on my wrist before turning his attention to the book. The watch definitely was too big for me, but I smiled happily as it spun around my wrist. I thought I was going to feel the cold of the metal, but to my surprise it was warm, probably because it absorbed some of the heat from Grandpa's body.

Even before we were called to dinner I could smell the pizza.

Dad probably brought the pizza after he finished work, but he and Grandpa Dylan also prepared orange juice, chips and a plate of seafood (definitely made for Grandpa Cliff, as he didn't like pizza as much as me, dad and grandpa Cliff).

My second favorite food was pizza, after ice cream.

On days when no one was at home, because everyone was working or busy with something important, I usually stayed with the twins. I liked taking care of baby Margaret because she was so cute and she was the only baby I knew. She has big blue eyes like Uncle Greg's, but her nose was definitely Aunt Lockne's.

“You take such good care of her that I think I'll soon start paying you to babysit her, Lou.” I couldn't tell if Aunt Lockne was serious or just joking, as her sister liked to do. “Although from what I heard... you want to pursue the same career as your father, right?”

“Yeah! I want to help people with what I can and also travel with Dad.” I replied quite proud of myself. “I'm not as smart as Grandpa Dylan and…” I stopped talking to look around us and make sure we were alone. “I'm just as bad at tech stuff as Grandpa Cliff, but you can't say that to anyone, okay? It's a secret.”

Aunt Lockne started laughing heartily, as if I had just told a joke, but I didn't remember doing that. I ended up smiling with baby Margaret too, although I still didn't know why she was laughing.

“Oh my. My sister and Dylan will cry if they know that. I had the impression that they were very excited to teach you several things that they like about the world of technology.” I bit my lip when I heard her say that, because I felt a little guilty.

“I’m sure they will respect Louise's choices, as no one is obliged to be interested in the same subjects as the others.” Uncle Greg came out of the kitchen carrying a wood filled with milk.

After Uncle Greg became a father, he let his hair grow a little longer, making him look less serious. His brown hair looked a bit like waves, giving him a more rebellious look. He had blue eyes just like Aunt Malingen, but his color was more like Grandpa Dylan's. Deep as the sea. Or at least that's how Grandpa Cliff describes them to me.

Many liked to joke about saying that Uncle Greg seemed to be Grandpa Dylan's son because of the similarity between their personalities, but Uncle Greg was definitely much more sociable and knew how to deal with people in a way that Grandpa Dylan could never manage because of his stubbornness and lack of patience. Still, I loved them both.

I carefully picked up baby Margaret and took her to Uncle Greg, so he could feed her milk since it was time for her to eat. Although he didn't seem to be as strong as Dad or Grandpa Cliff, Uncle Greg held the baby so firm and gently that I had no doubt that he would be able to protect her from anything.

“Have you thought about having another baby?” I asked innocently and curiously.

The idea of meeting and caring for another baby seemed to me to be very nice and I thought maybe Margaret would like to have a brother or sister to play with. Sometimes I felt that way, but I preferred not to say anything to Dad. After all, unlike Uncle Greg and Aunt Lockne, Dad wasn't married so it would be a little difficult to give me a brother or sister.

“Having and taking care of a child is not easy, Louise.” Uncle Greg answered me in a serious tone, but with a kind expression as he looked at his daughter in his arms, who was taking the milk from the bottle little by little. “You have to make sure that they are well and healthy, especially when they are babies. This takes time, some sleepless nights out of concern or because they don't have time to wake up, education, money…”

“I think she already understood what you mean, dear.” Aunt Lockne interrupted him by sitting down next to him and kissing his face, clearly trying to distract him. “And you always worry too much.”

“One of us has to, right?” the two exchange looks in a cute and romantic way and then Uncle Greg puts Aunt Lockne's hair behind her ear and lightly kisses her lips. “Especially if one day you can convince me to have another child.”

“Oh! Does that mean your mind is open to the possibility of having another child?” she was smiling, looking very happy. “What changed your mind?”

“You'll have to convince me first, Lock, before we start to think about anything else. Until then, let's worry about this young lady who looks just like her mother when she's hungry.” of course I laughed after hearing him say that. Aunt Lockne peaked asking if he was praising her or making fun of her and he said nothing, continuing to feed the baby.

On days when the weather was good and it didn't look like it was going to rain, Dad would let me leave the house to draw on the floor with colored crayons that he had gotten for me as a birthday present. Sometimes I did this near the place where Grandpa Cliff took care and repaired his motorcycle. Dad and Grandpa Cliff were very fond of riding motorcycles even when they weren't working and Grandpa Dylan always worried about them for fear that they might get hurt. I worried too, but I had a lot of confidence in them.

One of the best things about Dad's work is that he always brought me notebooks of all kinds so that I could make my drawings or write anything I wanted. The notebooks were usually on top of my desk, next to the astronaut keychain and were already starting to look like a small mountain by the amount of notebooks I was putting together.

“Louise Bridges Unger Wright!”

I shrugged my shoulders in fear when I heard Daddy's angry voice and knew I was even more in trouble when I turned my head to face Daddy, recognizing his angry expression. Perhaps climbing on this tree wasn’t a good idea.

“What the fuck did I tell you about climbing trees?” he continued to look very angry.

“Something like you're not a cat so don't try to be one?” I smiled a little shyly, as this didn't seem like the right time to make jokes. “And you're cursing again.”

“And you're on top of a damn tree. So I think you're in more trouble than I am.”

“Sorry, Daddy.” I sincerely apologized. “I didn't realize that I ended up going higher than I should have.”

“Don't move and stay where you are.” he sighed and had his hands on his hips, before analyzing the tree and then starting to climb with skill and speed that even I would not be able to have, despite being lighter than him. It didn't take long for him to get to where I was and sit right in front of me. “Hi. What exactly did you have in mind when you decided to come up here?”

“If I tell you... do you promise not to be mad at me anymore?” I asked fearfully, because I knew he was mad at me because he cared about me, but I didn't like it when he was like that with me.

“Lou, you know why I'm mad at you, don't you?” in response to his question, I nodded. “I don't like when you put your safety at risk, so don't try to escape the punishment you will receive once we get down.”

“But I didn't get hurt and although I was reckless, I knew that you would come to save me.” we both face each other. “I was just training for when I go to work with you.” he looked at me with a doubtful look. “And having fun too.”

“There are safer ways to do this, Lou. I promise that the next time I have to make a delivery near here, I will take you along, but only if you promise not to do this again.” quite happy with his promise, I nodded in agreement. “Now come here so we can get down.”

I went to him and hugged him tightly. After making sure that I was safe in his arms, we came down from the tree in quick movements. Even when we were already safe on the ground, I didn't let go of him, because I liked to be hugged like that. It made me feel safe.

“You know your bear hug is not going to convince me to go easy on you, right?” despite saying this, I noticed that his voice was much calmer, as well as the fact that he was stroking her head.

“Daddy?” I paused, closing my eyes and pressing my face against his shoulder. “I like Fragile. She is pretty and very cool.” he remained silent, probably surprised by what I said. “You should go out with her if you like her. I don’t mind. I will be happy as long as you are.”

Daddy let out a long breath before hugging me tighter.

“Don't tell me that you overheard others talking again.”

“I didn’t. Ask Grandpa Cliff.” lying is not good, but I didn't want Dad to be even more mad at me. This was a little lie so there was no problem.

“Grandpa Cliff has a weakness for children, so even if you did something wrong he will not tell me.” sometimes I forgot that Dad was as smart as Grandpa Dylan. “Your punishment will be doing homework with Grandpa Dylan.”

For a second, I forgot what it was like to breathe.

“No. I don’t want to do that.” I ended up denying it firmly and hugging Daddy's neck tightly.

“Why not? You love Grandpa Dylan, don’t you?”

“Not when he's helping me with my homework.” I think I would prefer any punishment other than that. “Grandpa always gets angry when he has to explain something more than once. When I make a mistake, instead of saying what I did wrong he just says to do it all over again-” I started talking fast because I used to do that when I was nervous.

“The twins did everything to take classes with him.” I had heard this story before.

“I am not like them. Or like Grandpa Dylan.” I bit my lip and clung tightly to Daddy's shirt. “I am not smart.”

“No, you're very smart, Lou. Never doubt it.” he kissed on my head. “They are the ones that are strangers because they are geniuses.” Dad laughed, holding me with his arms so we could face each other. “You are normal, just like me and Grandpa Cliff.”

I was always surprised at how easy it was for Dad to make me happy using just a few words or looking at me like I mean everything to him. That reminded me of something important.

“Ah! I almost forgot!” I picked up something from the pocket of the overalls I was wearing and I put a flower behind Dad's ear. “Promise me you won't take it off until I tell you can.”

“You are lucky that I adore you so much, kid.” he kissed my cheek and started tickling to make me laugh.

Dad left the flower behind his ear for the rest of the day, even after receiving some teasing from the twins.

My Dad was the best father in the whole world.

And he reminded me of it every day.


End file.
